The One
by Soaring Keys
Summary: No person is invincible and no person can overcome death, but what about a dragon? Dragons do not die, they are not as fragile as humans. They are merely reborn - old souls, man-kind calls them. They evolve into another being, but the down side about their enternal life is that they can only love once and pray that if their lover dies they will be re-born as well.
1. Be sure to catch me, Buddy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of it´s characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

**_"_****_Be sure to catch me, Buddy!"_**

It was only getting worse.

Hiccup had known this. He had known for a while that his time was dwindling. His coughs were worse than before, hacking and spewing unmentionables and blood, all of which he hid in a napkin he stubbornly had on his person at all time, vigorously cleaning it after every incident.

He was beginning to lose control of his mouth, random and incoherent words just tumbled out without his consent, at times he didn´t even know he had said anything at all.

His bones creaked and popped at the joints when he moved, aching in various places and easily trembled with too much exertion. His fingers were painfully stiff to the point where he couldn´t even grasp onto his beloved charcoal pens to write or draw. His sleeping patterns had grown irregular, it didn´t take much until he was out like a light and sleeping like a babe.

But the worse part wasn´t the growing number of moles and wrinkles nor the gray freying hairs on top of his head, no, it was the fact that he was losing his memory. His most beloved and treasured memories were wiped clean out of his mind as the days and nights blurred into one. Faces were blurring out of existence and names were being swept away. Places and sights that he knew he had seen had long since faded away.

The chilling touch of a cloud was forgotten on his wrinkled skin and the heat of a summer´s day was merely a dream. The laughter of a child he knew he must have cherished echoed in his mind, but no matter how long he sat and pondered, no face nor a name popped forward, just the sweet echo of a cheerful laugh. There were many other small details that he knew of, but couldn´t place where he knew them from.

Until finally they all became a story of another in his mind.

His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and he was dying with barely a sliver of a remembrance of his previous life.

He was bounded to his bed now. His muscles too weak to function properly and his bones to frail to lift on their own. He could hear voices outside his darkened, musky room that was in great need for some fresh air, a slight line of light underneath the door blocked threshold was shadowed by moving bodies.

He couldn´t remember the voices either. He knew he should have, but the soft tone of the female was odd to his ears as well as the rough timber of the male´s.

"We need to do something, he can´t even move anymore without being in pain." He heard her whisper, the feminine voice cracking as her light sniffles were heard.

"There´s nothing we can do other than to let him leave in peace." Replied the rough one, perhaps they were married? How nice for them, love is always so youthful.

"But Agdar-" the female nearly shrieked as the sound of a chair scrapping across a wooden floor echoed through their home.

"No, Astrid." The male, supposedly Agdar, shouted as a thump sounded from the sliver of light. "Leave him alone. There´s nothing we can do for him. Dad is dying and that is something we have to come to terms with." Alright, not newly-weds.

A heart wrenching sob broke out and shuffling could be heard followed shortly by murmured words of comfort.

´_Their father was dying, that´s a shame, poor kids._´ Hiccup thought as he settled deeper into his bed.

Yes, his memories had been wiped clean, but there was one thing he knew of his previous life. One thing he would always know and love. The animal he had cared for as a child, not even a teenager. The very animal that had laid by his side day in and day out, refusing to leave and attacking any who tried to separate them. The memories of diving into the open air, feeling the chill of the clouds and the rush of the winds before landing solidly on the cushioned harness that was straped onto the creature´s back.

A smile overcame the elder man´s face as he turned his head to the side, his hollowed cheek pressing into the fluffy pillow as he traced the slender form of the great beast next to him.

"Toothless." He called as he reached a frail hand forward. The dragon jumped up, his tail wanging furiously behind him as his tongue rolled out of the side of his mouth. He leaned forward and nuzzled his great nose into the palm of the aged man.

But this time Toothless shrugged back from the odd smell of his master´s hand. He drew in another breath and growled. His master's forest-life and musty scent was clouded by another. An ominous scent that forced its way into his nostrils and rung bells of alarm in his mind, it´s been a scent that had bothered the great dragon greatly for a long time.

The scent of blood, rot and... death.

"Hey, Bud." Hiccup said cheerfully as he drew back his hand, placing it on his chest as he smiled crookedly at his dragon, not noticing the distrustful gaze his loyal companion had in his eyes. "There´s a lot of strange people around here, do you know any of them, bud?"

Toothless continued to stare his master down with cautious eyes, his top lip twitched in distaste while his throat released threatening growls. Hiccup was quick to catch on to his dragon´s emotions. Already able to guess what had his precious dragon on edge without any words being said. His eyes softened as he held out his hand again; nodding his head to tell his dragon it was alright.

"I know, Toothless, I know." He whispered, his voice hitching crackling with years of use and shouting. "Come on, buddy, I don´t have much left."

Toothless growled at his words before shoving into the calloused hand, his snout pushing his hand over his head until settling beneath the fragile arm of his master´s, nuzzling into the warmth of the blankets tucked in around him, ignoring the heavy smell it radiated.

Hiccup patted his dragon´s great head, his hand slipping over the familiar scales as a small smile overcame his features. "It´s alright, Toothless, It´s alright. I´ve lived a good life. I´m only sorry for not being stronger."

The dragon huffed at his words, angry that he would think of himself as weak. Only the strongest of the strong could handle a night fury, and Hiccup has done so since he was just a boy. Hiccup knew, he could see it in the great beast´s eyes that he was displeased with his words and thoughts. Hiccup could read the tense shoulders and the slightly narrowed eyelids that Toothless wasn´t happy at all.

Slowly those large green watery eyes widened as his draconian brows parted from each other. His collection of ears folded back on his head as his throat released a pitiful whine. Tears filled the elder's eyes as he slowly sat up, holding Toothless´ head on his weakened lap as he bent over him. He buried his face into the beast´s rough shoulder as his tears escaped his withering brown eyes.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry..." He chanted as he nuzzled into Toothless´ shoulder, hugging the dragon close to him. "You´ll live for many, many more years. They will take care of you, my children, those people outside, they´ll take care of you." He sobbed.

The 2 sat like that for a while. The old man´s dying sobs and the dragon´s gentle growls and purrs were the only sounds heard from that stuffy molding room.

Slowly Hiccup pulled back, his back straightened as he wiped his eyes in a poor attempt to dry his eyes. He used his sleeve as best he could but there was a familiar tickle at the back of his throat. A dreaded tickle that he was, unfortunately, well acquainted with. He quickly grabbed his hidden napkin from his bed side table and pressed it against his mouth before the coughing fit overcame his body.

He´s entire body shook as he coughed into the napkin. His throat raw as flem and other slimy substances evacuated from his body in the most painful way. He grasped at his chest, feeling the pain intensify with every cough. His heart thumped fast and heavy, seizing as more coughs escaped him, the bones made up of his ribcage suddenly felt uncomfortable in his body and was now clawing their way out of his skin.

Once the fit had calmed he sat still on his bed, panting heavily as he rubbed at his chest. The sharp sting still there and his heart still pounding, which was good. His heart was still working, still thumping... still fighting.

Toothless stood to the side, his head sunken between his front paws as his tail was tucked beneath his body. Hiccup crumpled the handkerchief and hid it in his draw. He didn´t want to see what he knew was there, the blood, flem and other bodily acids and bits that escaped him. He glanced at his dog-like dragon with apologetic eyes. "I can´t help it." He whispered his throat too raw to speak any louder.

The world around him was spinning. Hiccup lay back down, his body was malfunctioning and he realized that his heart was working too fast. The organ was pumping out more blood than needed and bringing on an onslaught of it to his brain. His sight was blurring and his chest ached with panic. He clawed at the skin above his heart, gasping from the pain.

"Too-thless!" He shouted, voice breaking horribly as he reached forward in desperation. He needed to feel the rough scales against his skin, hear the heated breathe of his companion and see, even with his continually fading sight, the large green eyes of the only friend he would remember and cherish long after his passing. "To-Toothless!"

Toothless leapt over his master, his massive body hovering over Hiccup, weary not to put any pressure on his weakened bones, and nuzzled into his neck. The great Night Fury shoved his large snot beneath his chin as he cuddled into his owner.

Hiccup´s breathing slowed and his panic vanished. His eye sight was only worsening and so he shut his eyes as he hugged his dragon close to him, ignoring the ache in his limbs.

Listening closely to Toothless´ soothing breathing, feeling the heat his body brought as he ran his hands down the comforting scales he escaped reality. He was no longer the frail old man who lay on his deathbed, he was the young brave "Dragon conqueror".

His chest was puffed out in confidence that was developed from years of training various dragons and trainers, his eyes were bright with curiosity and his mind was reeling with knowledge. He was the first Viking to have ever tamed a dragon and was the first to have ever flown, now because of him Vikings were riding and living peacefully side by side the dragons.

He had made the world a bright and happier place, just by befriending a dragon.

That young boy was now standing on the edge of a cliff, his toes wagging into the empty air as he breathed in the fresh air and dragon-nip. The waves below slammed against the rocks, but they made a comforting, holy sound. His muscles relaxed and his mind found peace.

"This is it boy. I love you." He whispered his voice young and vibrant as he placed his strong hand onto the dragon´s lean head. "Be sure to catch me, Buddy!"

The great dragon trainer jumped from that cliff and dove into the icy waters below, a smile spread across his face as he reveled in the rushing air. The air of freedom.

That night the anguished cries of a Night Fury alerted the village of a great loss. His cries were followed by others of various tones and melodies. The draconian song was sung throughout the night and well into morning.

They grieved the loss of their master, teacher and of their friend.

* * *

**AN/**_ Yes, I hate myself for writing this as well, but this is only the prologe. Be ready for more to come, so don´t panic too much! _

Review for more, dearest readers ;)

Edit note/ I wasn´t completely satisfied with the first cut, so I went back and re-worked it... Hopefully it´s better now ^^'


	2. Not a bird or cat

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Not a bird or cat.**

He breathed in deeply. The cold air quickly filled his lungs and circulated, filling his body with oxygen before exhaling carbon dioxide. His heart pounded in his chest as he clutched onto the straps of his backpack. He nodded to his companion before stepping up to the edge of the plane. He peeked out, his hair batting against his forehead and flickered in the rushing wind.

He took in the glorious landscape a thousand miles beneath him. They were flying over mountaintops now, but a few hundred yards away there were open grass fields. It was the perfect setting for a dive.

"You ready, Hiccup?!" His companion shouted as he adjusted his parachute bag´s straps tighter against his body.

Hiccup gave him his infamous crooked grin before shooting the thumbs up. He braced himself against the threshold as he took a last chance to view the sights before him, watching the water of a stream glimmer in the warm sun and some wanderers hike through the green forests. He drew in another breath, pulling on his helmet and tightening the chin strap before leaping out of the plane.

His body sliced through the air as he dove through. His eyes watering slightly as his ears plugged themselves due to the sudden onslaught of pressure. He maneuvered his body with trained agility, enjoying the adrenaline rush that sky diving gave before pulling the parachute´s strap. His chute shot out of his bag and quickly caught on to the wind.

After that it was smooth sailing.

He laughed gleefully as he maneuvered his body towards the fields. Breathing deeply as the rush caught up to him. His mind was spinning, but he couldn´t have cared less.

There in the air he was free. Free from his demanding father and being the weird outcast, free from the pressure of school and the strain of being a teenager. He was simply free from everything life entailed for him. Isolated as he floated through the air, slowly catching up with the ground.

All too quickly, his feet were running along the ground as he quickly tried to stabilize himself, but he wasn´t as acrobatic on land as he was in the air and tripped over his chute, sliding along the ground and filling his mouth with the very grass he had been admiring.

"Every time, man!" His friend, Tuffnut, laughed as he landed. He was slightly out of breath, but was more athletic than Hiccup was. Tuffnut was a tall, lanky, blonde boy who was Hiccup´s secret friend. At school they acted like they didn´t know each other, but when they do this, sky diving, they were the best of friends. This odd friendship was born when they had both assigned for sky diving classes, his twin sister had thought it was boring and stuck with horseback riding. Being the only 2 of the same age in their classes had made them bond over their favorite sport.

But Tuffnut was one of the popular guys in school while Hiccup was, well, not.

"Yeah, but you know, I figured the ground just needed a little love. I keep leaving it." Hiccup replied in his snarky tone after having spat out the mouthful of dirt and grass, he smirked up at his friend as he stumbled onto his feet.

"Dude, if you had the choice you´d be a bird… an ugly bird…" Tuffnut replied as he froze, his chute clutched in his hands as his eyes glazed over with dazed wonder. "With these thin tiny wings and a huge head…" his shoulders shook as he chuckled.

He wasn´t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed either, which at times can amuse Hiccup or frustrate him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he grabbed onto his own chute, spreading the large fabric out in order to fold it. "What, with all this?" He replied as he gestured to his significantly scrawny body. "No female bird would resist all of this masculinity."

Tuffnut cocked his head to the side, his long blonde hair swaying as his brow furrowed. "Why would you want a girl bird?"

"Never mind, Tuffnut." He waved the comment off before turning back to rolling up his own chute.

"Oh, ha-ha, cool." Another moment passed. "Oh, I get it!

Hiccup couldn´t stop his eyes from rolling in their sockets.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair. He walked with heavy footsteps away from his bus stop towards his home. He couldn´t help but dread the predicted attack from his father as he drew closer to his house on the outskirts of town.

He had already entered his neighborhood where all the people were either obese or stacked with muscle, his father was included in the latter category. His quaint little neighborhood was renowned for their Viking heritage and was infamous for their rough inhabitants who were often seen fighting, shouting or plainly drinking with each other. It was a loud and tough neighborhood by the name of Berk, where the people name their children according to myths and legends.

A good example would be Tuffnut and his sister, Ruffnut, who were name after these heroic twins who use to ride on a two headed dragon. It was said that one head spewed a stream of toxic gas while the other ignited it and the twins were the only ones able to take that power and train it to do as they pleased. Their synchronization and team work was admired by many, kind of hard to believe when you look at the twins today.

Hiccup was named after a great man in history, the first to tame a dragon and ride it. He was a mighty man who wielded a flaming sword and a shield of silver. He was the one who brought peace to the lands as both dragon and man united together. He had tamed the mightiest and most deadly of all dragons and used its power to protect his village and people, but after his death the lands were overtaken by other Vikings. The village had been plundered, the women raped and the dragons slaughtered.

Hiccup shivered as he thought of that story. He had always thought it was unfair to the dragons and the poor people who had tried to protect them. They were animals, creatures with feelings just like any other but they were all killed, every last one of them.

"I named ye after the greatest man in our history! Ye have a lot to live up to, son! Stop being a talking fishbone and shape those toothpicks ya call arms!" Hiccup muttered, imitating his father's Scottish accent wildly gesturing with his hands towards his own body. "Sorry to disappoint you, dad."

There was a rustle nearby, causing Hiccup to halt in his steps. He glanced around in confusion, the surroundings were darkened by the cover of night, a few house windows were lit with shadows moving and shifting. Odd, he lived on the other side of the neighborhood, what was he doing here?

Another rustle sounded towards his right followed by a crash of metal causing him to yelp as he whirled around. His mind scanned the alleyway between 2 of the houses and noticed that there was a clothesline hanging between their windows and a metallic lid of a trash can rolled out from the shadows, falling onto its back with a crash shaking until it stilled. Perhaps it was just a bird or alley cat?

Hiccup chuckled to himself while muttering under his breathe. "Stupid, paranoid idiot." Before turning on his heel and coming face to face with a pair of large green eyes.

Nope, not a bird or cat.

He couldn't stop the girlish scream that escaped his lips as he jumped back a meter, his face paling dramatically while his heart thundered louder than when he dives head first out of a moving airplane.

He stared at the green eyed stranger as he tried to calm his breathing. He clutched at his chest while pulling his bag higher on his back with caution. "Who the hell are you and why, in Thor's mighty name, are you sneaking around like some kind of stalker?!"

Hiccup couldn't stop his words. He was already beating himself up over the girly scream, now, he was planning suicide.

The stranger did not move from where he stood, slightly hunched over with his hands buried deep in the pockets of his black hoody. Now looking at the stranger Hiccup saw that their hair was the darkest shade of black he had ever seen which strongly contrasted against the emerald green of his eyes. He could tell that the stranger wasn´t as muscled as his father, but neither was he lean and lanky like Tuffnut or a fishbone like himself. It was hard to really describe his appearance with him being hunched over and all.

Hiccup shook his head, knowing he was starring. His cheeks were quickly regaining their color, and he needed to stop them from overflowing. "Well, what´s with you? Are you a mute or something?" He near snarled. He knew that one day, one day soon his mouth would be his demise.

The stranger still refused to speak, merely cocking his head to the side as he studied him. The tense atmosphere was rapidly turning into awkward as they continued to stare each other down. Hiccup didn´t dare move his eyes away from the stranger, but strained to see his surroundings through his pararell vision, unfortunately the sky and sun were not on his side this time as the area was already darkened, illuminated by street and house lights.

That´s right... there were people in those houses. Living, breathing people were creating those shadows casted by the lights in their home. If he were to scream...

"What´s your name?" The deep voice of the stranger startled him out of his musing.

"Wha-what did you say?" Hicccup asked, his eyes comically wide as he stepped back.

"Your name. What. Is. It?" The stranger growled as he took a step forward, his back straightening slowly as he took on his full length, a very intimidating length at that. Okay, not a fishbone... Still not like Hiccup´s father though, he may have a chance if he cooperated until help arrived.

"Wh-Why do you want to know?" Hiccuup questioned, his eyes growing wide as he took another step back.

"You look like someone... I need to know your name. I need to confirm."

"Confirm what?! That you´re a full-fledged stalker?!" So much for cooperation.

The stranger growled, a dark sound from the base of his throat. Never had he heard any man sound so animalistic as that, and remeber, he lived with people who may as well have been vikings. Hiccup was sure that his sas was about to get him mauled.

"Are you Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?!" He snarled, his voice rising in volume as he took another step back.

Hiccup was stunned. His body shook as he slowly nodded. "I-I am, but not the third. Just Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." He replied, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. "I know it´s an odd name, but it´s really not my fault. What do you want from me?"

It took only a second for those vicious green eyes to soften and widen into that similar to a child, his entire being suddenly brightened as a small smile took over his face. "Hiccup..." He whispered as he staggered forward. "Hiccup..."

Suddenly he pounced. The stranger´s lean arms wrapped themselves around Hiccup and pushed him against his strong chest. Hiccup´s panic reached an all time high as he struggled against the meaty restraints. He tried to scream but the stranger was burying Hiccup´s face into his chest as he sniffed at his hair. The stranger was sighing in delight as he nearly crushed Hiccup - who was scrawny enough as is.

"Hiccup... You´re back... Finally."

It took all of Hiccups strength to break out of the stranger´s hold and ran. He didn´t care about his abandoned bag or if the stranger was chasing him - he needed to get home. He wasn´t athletic so it was only a matter of time until his foot got caught on a stray root which caused him to slide against the ground a second time that day.

He groaned loudly as he tried to crawl forward, he could see his house, just a few feet away. The lights were on and he could see the large silhoutte of his father pacing. He must be worried for his weak son being out so late at night.

"Hiccup..." A voice gasped breathlessly as he felt large hands lightly grasp at his ancle.

Hiccup reacted violently. He kicked his leg away and rolled onto his back, tears seeping from his eyes as he glared at the intruder. "Leave me alo-"

"Oi, hold still! Ya´ll only make it worse!" Gobber scolded as he grabbed at Hiccup´s ancle again, prodding the bone with his meaty fingers as Hiccup hissed through the pain. Some ways away he heard a door opening, slamming againt the wall as his moutain of a father poked his large head through the threshold.

"Hiccup! Gobber?" Stoic the Vast, named after a mighty viking rumoured to have crushed the skull of a man as soon as he was pushed out of the womb, cried out as he rushed forward. He stoped beside his old friend Gobber, who was also named after a viking who had crafted the best weapons known to viking-kind.

Does Hiccup believe any of these tales? Yes, yes he does. One glance at his father and friend and you´ll see why. They were both large, biffy men with arms the size of trunks and legs twice of that, they continuosly sprouted hair, so much so that Stoic gave up on shaving and simply let it grow out, Hiccup could sometimes hear him talking to it while he groomed it.

"Hiccup, my boy, what happened?"

"Nothing, da-d." Hiccup said as monotonous as he could, ignoring the slight quiver his voice made and the break towards the end. He didn´t need another reason for his father to see him as weak. "I was just being my clumsy self."

Stoic sighed heavily as he leaned back on his heels. "Well, it doen´t seem to be broken." He stated as he scooped his son up into his arms. "Gobber, would ye like to come in an´ throw back a few cold uns?" He asked as he turned to his long time friend.

Gobber smiled widely as he hopped onto his feet, patting at his jeans. "Ye´ve read mi mind, ol´ friend."

Stoic chuckled as he walked towards the house, exchanging playful banter with Gobber as they went. Stoic effortlessly carried his boy up the stairs and laid him down on his lumpy mattress while Gobber waited downstairs, probably helping himself to his father´s stash already.

"How was diving?" Stoic asked as he settled into the chair that stood beside Hiccup´s bed.

"Oh, you know, same old same old. Dove through the clouds and then landed on my face." Hiccup replied as he gave his father a watery grin. He wanted to be alone. He couldn´t handle looking into his father´s eyes without thinking about that forceful stranger. He wanted more than anything to just curl into a ball and forget the entire incident had happened.

His father on the other hand didn´t really get the memo. "We should have enrolled you in ballet." He said jokingly, knowing that no son of his would ever dance in such an unmanly way. "Might´ve helped with your balance problems."

"But then the ground would miss me too much."

Stoic chuckled as he stood up from his perch, stretching out his massive muscles as he raised his arms above his head. "I should take you to the gym someday." He commented as he heard a satisfying crack before resting his giant palm on Hiccup´s thin shoulder. "Maybe add a little more weight on... all that." He said as he gestured with his hand.

Hiccup didn´t reply this time, just stared down at this sheets as his fists tightened against the soft fabric. The atmosphere turned awkward, breaking from Stoic cough as he turned towards the door. "Very well, goodnight, son."

"Night, dad."

As soon as the door shut behind his father, Hiccup curled onto his side, pressed his face against his pillow and released his pent up anger and fear. He bit into his fist to stop his sobs. What the hell happened?! How could this have happened? Who, on Oden´s mighty earth, was that? And how did he know Hiccup´s name?

Once his sobbing ceased and and his mind calmed he sat up and grabbed his sketchbook and a charcoal pen, having always prefered charcoal over ink or lead but it was a pain at times to use. Everyone had their outlets, some would run, some would scream, other would beat something into powder to quinch their anger and depression. Hiccup would draw, that or dive, but there were no air forces or high mountains in his immedite enviroment. A pen and paper would do then.

He rubbed at his stinging tired eyes as he skillfully dragged his pen across the paper, his fingerstips blackened from the material as did everything else he touched. One lined turned to two and more followed, a sharp curve here, a harsh line there another, yet softer connected to the first. And on and on the pattern went as he thoughtlessly created his art with blurry eyes.

A silent sob escaped him as he finished and gazed at his creation only to see a detailed drawing of the stranger that nearly crushed him. Black instead of green stared up at him and he stared back. Eventually he reached a hesitant hand furrowed and allowed his finger to hover over the picture´s right eyebrow, noting how it sloped slightly inward and crinckled the skin. He looked closer in the strangers eyes and noticed something he had seen but denied to acknowledge before.

Sadness.

There was a heavy tone of sadness within those black orbs, hidden by furrowed eyebrows and thick black hair. It was a look he often held when he was young and saw young children being lifted by their mothers. The sadness of a person who had lost someone and was longing to find them again.

He thought back to the sudden light within the strangers eyes when he found out Hiccup´s name. It was a look he had never seen before, never having seen such happiness in any person before, but why he did not know... unless...

Hiccup pushed away from his desk and leapt onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow as he tried to silence his thoughts. What he needed now was to sleep away his frustration and fear. Tomorrow that stranger would be forgotten and all will go back to normal.

I hope.

* * *

"Toothless!" A hand yanked the tall man out of bewilderment and spun him around until his eyes clashed with an angry yellow. "Toothless, what´s wrong?"

"Stormfly." He acknowledge as he shook his head, he ran a hand through his fringe and pushed that inky strands back. "Stormfly, I found him." He near shouted as he grasped onto the tall woman´s shoulders. His eyes glowing with emotion that she hadn´t seen in him for a very long time. "The others may be here too. Stormfly, Meatlug was right!"

The blue-haired woman gasped as she stepped back from the taller man. Her eyes filled with hope as her bottom lip quivered. "Really? Yo-you´ve found him? Them?"

Toothless sucked in a quick breath and bit his bottom lip before slowly shaking his head side to side. "Just him." He said as he ducked his head to avoid seeing the disappointment in her eyes. "But I´m sure the others are here. I can feel it."

Stormfly nodded as a watery smile spread. "It´s alright, we´ve waited ´til now, what´s a little more gonna do? Not like we can die."

"Damn right, we can´t. Eternal life, my friends. Eternal life." Hookfang, a burrly man with long flaming red hair tied to a pony tail head, snarled as he stepped out of the shadows. His upper lip pulled back in a snarl as he slammed a fist on a wall to a nearby house, the bricks cracked with the force. "In these weaker forms."

"Oh, hush." A small hand slapped the back of the man´s head as a petite plump girl suddenly leaped out of the darkness as well, followed by a pair of quite twins. "Don´t be such a downer, you big dummy." She scolded as she slapped his arms this time. "Your rider could be in this life, and once you find him you´ll be just as excited as Toothless."

Hookfang´s cheeks reddened slightly as he looked away from the plump woman. His hand reached out and grabbed hers gingerly as he grumbled under his breathe. "Don´t be such a smartass all the time, Meatlug."

The woman huffed, but held onto his large hand with a slight blush.

Toothless smiled at his closest friends then noticed out of the corner of his eye the twins slipp back in the shadows. A smirk spread across his face as he anticipated an attack.

His musings were cut off by a hand on his forearm. "Toothless, does he remember?" Stormfly questioned.

That question brought an onslaught a heavy tension in the atmosphere. Toothless moved his gaze away from his friends and glared into the darkness. His brow furrowed in frustration. "No, he does not." He stated. "He doesn´t remember a thing."

A moment passed with tension until Meatlug slowly slipped out of Hookfang´s hold and gingerly stroked Toothless´ lean back. "We are not in our original form." She said slowly, her words were carefully choosen as she leaned her head back as far as she could to look into Toothless´s eyes. Her blonde locks, pushed back by a hairband, swayed gently in the soft breeze. "And he is human. To him, if any memories resurfaced, it would just be a dream. We are creatures of myth and legends, Toothless. We´ve known that they wouldn´t remember for centuries."

He sucked a deep breath before turning to look into the plump woman´s gentle brown eyes. "I know..." He whispered as he ran his hand through his hair again. "I know... but he ran from me, Meatlug. He was terrified of me." He leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. "I was so happy to see him, but he looked at me like... like he did the first time he saw me."

All the former dragons flinched as they understood what had occurred, knowing that the fear and desperation on their former riders face would crush them given that they witnessed it themselves again, after so long a separation.

Meatlug´s soft hand rubbed circles on the black-haired man´s back, her bottom lip quivering as she thought of something to say to the hurting man. Stormfly clenched her hands into fists as she fought not to think of the fearful expression on her own riders face while Hookfang angril glared at the ground.

Suddenly a squealing rat was flung into the red-head´s hair causing the man to shriek as he fell back onto his bottom. The other 3 companions jumped as they stared at their struggling comrade try to pull off the frightened rat from his face, a line of profanities left his mouth as the rat hooked its claws into his skin.

"They are afraid now." One twin said as he giggling stepped out of the shadows from behind Stormfly. Admiring his work on his foul-mothed friend.

"But they won´t be for long." The other continued as he stepped out from Stormfly´s smirking at the female´s vicious glare.

"We´ll just have to remind them who we are without actually reminding them." They finised together and nodded happily.

Breathlessly Hookfang managed to pry the squealing rat away from his face and throw the bloodthristy creature away from him, satisfied once he heard the killing crack as the wall met with the beast´s spine. "You. Two. Are. Demons." He snarled as he got onto his feet and began stomping towards the giggling green-haired twins with twinkling black eyes.

Meatlug sighed as she marched over and stopped the rampaging Hookfang by placing a hand on his chest and pulling on his collar to make him bend over and meet her eyes. "We really don´t need a brawl right now." She stated as she daringly met his glowering eyes.

"Not a brawl, sweetheart, I´m just gonna tear a few limbs out of their sockets." He snarled as he switched his glare towards the smirking twins instead who were puffing out their chests and sticking their tongues at him.

Toothless turned away from them and stared down the street Hiccup had ran through. _Remind them without actually reminding them._

He smirked.

* * *

_**AN/** _Hope you like the chapter. I am going to have a lot of fun with the humanoid dragons... *Evil giggle*

Read and review!


End file.
